Merry Happy
by Takahe
Summary: Draco/Luna post war. A chance encounter brings them something they were missing.


**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter or any of these characters, J.K. ROWLING does!**

**So this is my first story, I'm not really sure how long it will be...I'm just kind of winging and the number of readers I get will depend on the length I suppose...enjoy!  
**

The war had been over for a few years and for the most part everything was exceedingly normal. Luna Lovegood emerged from Obscurus Books with a copy of Newt Scamander's newest book on findings of new species. She was particularly excited on the articles involving her latest discoveries on Wrackspurt. Finally she could get the word out on these creatures after much work in the field with Rolf. She had spent many months touring the country for evidence of these creatures and at last she had finally found what she was looking for. She adored her work, being a Magizoologist was what she had always dreamed of and having a boyfriend whose grandfather was already a well respected magizoologist and novelist certainly helped in increasing awareness of potentially dangerous magical creatures. She kept herself entranced in her book as she walked absentmindedly down Diagon Alley, her polka dotted skirt and radish earrings swaying softly in the breeze, her wand placed behind her left ear. She was in fact so idle that she failed to notice herself turn into Knockturn Alley. Despite the absence of the dark lord, Knockturn Alley was still plenty full of less than reputable characters and it wasn't long until someone noticed how out of place Luna looked with her cheery dress and dreamy demeanor.

" 'ello Puppet, you certainly look lost.."

Luna glanced up from her book and her to find a pair of muddy brown eyes staring into her icy blue ones. The haggard man in front of her was quite hunched over and smirked widely as he looked at her. His smile was dirty and he was missing a few of his teeth. After taking in her surroundings she discovered that she was indeed lost.

"It would appear that you are correct, Sir. I must have taken a wrong turn, how silly of me" Luna replied laughing slightly to herself.

The man took a step forward and grabbed her arm. "Perhaps you should come wif' me then, eh? Pretty lasses like yerself' shouldn't be walkin' Knockturn Alley alone."

"Knockturn Alley?" she replied sounding more confused than normal. "Well, I….my father always told me not to go off with strangers, but…"

Before she could finish her sentence the man had tightened his grip on her arm, Luna was unsure of what to do and thought it may be best to have the man lead her out of Knockturn Alley, considering she had no clue where she was. She continued this debate until her thoughts were interrupted by someone else grabbing hold of her free arm and releasing her from the strangers' grip.

"Lovegood, there you are! I've been looking everywhere for you, you shouldn't wander off like that."

"Oh, hello Draco." Luna smiled, though slightly confused as to why Draco Malfoy was being so particularly friendly with her. It had been quite a long time since the two had seen each other, but she was glad to see him nonetheless and even more excited that he was so happy to see her.

Luna looked back to see the disheveled stranger who looked quite distraught as Draco led her around the corner. She smiled politely at the man and waved 'goodbye', speechless he waved haphazardly back to her.

After they had made their way back to Diagon Alley, Draco leading her by the arm the entire way, he stopped abruptly and turned her facing towards him.

"What the bloody hell were you thinking? Are you some kind of moron?" He said rather angrily shaking her slightly as he spoke. "Do you know what he probably would have done to you?"

She stood in shock of Draco's drastic change in emotion "Well, I believe he was going to lead me back to…"

"Lead you back to what? Home?" He interrupted "yes, of course. So he could perhaps cut you up into little pieces, or worse! What were you doing in Knockturn Alley anyway?"

"I was reading my new book you see," she held up the book she was holding "and I suppose some Blibbering Humdingers led my feet astray.." She replied with the utmost sincerity.

"Still as Loony as ever I see." Draco sighed. "Perhaps I should take you home, before you get yourself into anymore trouble."

"Oh, how very kind of you Draco!" she smiled. "Perhaps you could stay for dinner also! It's certainly be quite some time since we've seen each other."

"…yeah, sure" Draco huffed who was now in utter amazement that Luna had managed to stay alive this long and be so utterly clueless and unsure of what exactly he had gotten himself into. He was sure that if he left Loony Luna Lovegood to her own devices she would probably never get home, at least not anytime soon and it was close to sunset, but spending an evening alone with her would probably result in a massive headache from her blabbering on and on about nargles or wrackspurts., but ultimately decided one migraine was worth saving Luna from ending up in some strange wizard's torture chamber.

Luna's home was very quaint, charming and quite small, much like herself. She had long moved out from her father's home for reasons Luna described as 'somewhat neurotic behavior' on her father's part. She felt as though she could not immerse herself in the extent her work involved without her father breathing down her neck. She had told Draco that she still loved her father dearly, but their relationship and his behavior towards her just hadn't been the same since her capture during the war. Though she discussed these matters with relative ease and with no regret in her voice, Draco couldn't help but feel responsible for the change in closeness of her and her father's relationship. If things had happened different, he thought, perhaps she still might be living with her father and be able to enjoy her work. Despite his guilt, Luna smiled at him dutifully passing him a plate and he smiled back.

Draco spent quite a bit more time with Luna than he had originally planned to and when he arrived home he remembered why Luna's small house was so much more inviting than his mansion when he was greeted with the judgmental scowl of his wife, Astoria.

"and where might you have been?" she said coldly.

"What does it matter.." Draco grumbled.

"Last time I checked you were my husband; I think that entitles me to know where you are." She was growing more cross with each word she uttered.

"Bloody Hell, Woman! You don't need to know where I am every second of the day! I was at work and I ran some bloody errands!"

Anymore it felt like all they did was fight, not over large things, but petty things, the way she dressed in public, the hour at which he arrived home, how they never did anything fun together anymore, the tone of voice used when speaking to one another. The list went on and on and it seemed all they ever did was fight. Draco had long ago realized that the fighting was the only contact that they had with one another and when they weren't fighting Draco was never very concerned with what Astoria was doing, and was probably the furthest thing from his mind. He was certain that he had loved her, but he wasn't sure if he still held those same feelings anymore. When they were first married everything was so carefree, Astoria was so sweet and caring, but it seemed like as the years past she was losing that innocence. Draco was certain that his fortune had a lot to do with that it had made Astoria stuck up and arrogant, which of course was not far from his own personality, but nonetheless Astoria was no longer the charming innocent girl he had married and that he was becoming more and more like the type of husband he did not want to be.

**Hope you enjoyed it comments / criticism is welcome, I'm really new at this!**


End file.
